The OutCast
by Otomsk
Summary: Yoruichi tried to kill Aizen... But ends up in the Wastelands fighting... Against Soi! My first BLEACH story! Read and Review, yes? No? Maybe so?UPDATE!
1. Welcome to the Wasteland, Baby!

**The**

**Outcasted **

Otomsk

_A lot has happened in our society(?). Robberies and murder to name the so called "Big ones". _

_But have you ever once wondered... What about the government? _

_In a world where the government flat out lies to you..._

_What would you do?_

_Would you stand up and challenge the government, _

_or would you just obey them like a faithful dog, with the government as master?_

_That's the very predicament that our heroins of BLEACH are in, among other thing_s.

Note: Kinda ripped off of _JAK 3 _and _2_; and of course _BLEACH_. Sorry ^__^;

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jak sagas or BLEACH. Tite Kubo and that other dude (The one who made Jak) made them.

Heya! I'm Otomsk. I'm a new writer here, just signed up and everything. I hope that you like the one-shot and enjoy it to the fullest. Please Review and oh yea, for every flame that I get, I will go to your house and **** up your computer to hell and back. We understand each other, right?

*________________________***_________________________________*________________________________***_________________________*

**Three Years ago...**

**Haven City, the Military/Workers District **

**The **sky was a darkened blue, and was looking down at the noisy city of Haven, a city where the government can be nice or cruel. Huge walls out line the metropolis baring down on it's people like a cage, where only the military are allowed to leave. The streets are crammed full and beggars lined them. Hookers went together, looking for a fool to relinquish his money and get several diseases. Children, orphans, follow their care-taker where ever she went, carrying signs that said, ' Please spare some food or money, thank you and God bless.'

In one of the better or probably the worst parts of the city, lives Soi Fon. She wasn't truly an officer of the military, yet. Today was the day of her promotion; after the betrayal of one of the four main captains, Yoruichi Shihoin. The first assignment that the commanding officer and one of the leaders of Haven City, Commander Aizen, put her on was to find the traitor and kill her. No capture, just certain death. She groanedas she got out of bed. "Well, at least I can find that traitor and kill her. She had no right to try and kill Commander Aizen on a stealth mission.

Especially when she's part of one of the four great families that founded the city. "Dammit!!" She rubbed her eyes yet again, 'Still, I never told her though... how hard I fell for her, how much I loved her, how I was willing to lay my life on the line for her...' She looked at the clock, time to get going. She had to make a stop though. At least her parents had to know that their only daughter was going to die by the hands of her former best-friend turned crush...

**The Wastelands **

**"Dammit Kiskuke! **Do you realize what you done?!?!!!" Growled the voice of the 'traitor'. Currently Yoruichi was in a desert, the Wasteland. The place looked like a scene from a five-year olds nightmare, not to mention the added bonuses of mercenaries and Hollows. She was hiding in an old, abandoned warriors hut. Yoruichi ditched the Krimzon Guards Captain uniform and opted for bracers, a chest plate, and greaves for armour. A torn up black tunic with her families symbol at the front as well as black pants and combat boots. She had two side arms, a Blaster Mod and a Peace Maker.

All an' all, a badass. Anyway; Kiskuke, who was one of the main reasons that Yoruichi ran from the Krimzon Guards, was working on an old radio. Apparently the so-called 'genius' broad casted it so that they had a two-way communication with the Krimzon Guards. Not something that Yoruichi wanted to deal with right now. "Sorry, Yoru-chan *ow!* but apparently I setted it *ieeeee!!* wrong *Whoa!* so sorry!*OUCH!!!*" He managed to say while trying to doge Yoruichi's punches. "Can ya manage to tune it to Spartans frequency? I don't want a whole Krimzon Guard fighter team here, armed to the teeth."

Kiskuke gulped and muttered a 'right away!'. Yoruichi looked at the huge azure sky. _'Well at least Soi Fon isn't here now. She's probability hating me, but at least she's not living the life of a fugitive.' _thought the former captain. One of the things that Yoruichi regrets most, which isn't a lot, was never saying good-bye to Soi Fon, and telling her how much that she loved her...

**Present-Day...**

**The Wastelands **

"Dammit..." growled Soi, as she tried to get up, but failed. She was on a mission, well two actually. The first was to find and kill Yoruichi Shihoin, former captain of the Krimzon Guards. Soi had grown up from the little girl that she was to a strong, able woman, capable of leading half a battalion.

Currently, she was searching the wastelands; a desolate, barren place, with little chance of survival. Commander Aizen told her to look in the uncharted areas of the Wastelands. Apparently, he forgot to mention that the guards that she would be taking were new recruits and that she would be wandering **right **in the Marauders territory. Marauders were a type of mercenary, except they were complete savages, berserker's. Like the rumored Spartans of the Wastelands. She dodged a blow from a particularly ugly brute. She was getting tired, and fast. It's been over three days without food, water or back-up. She ran out of ammo, and was relying on brute strength, endurance, and a helluva lot of luck.

BAM! She lashed out at one of the mercenaries, sending him across the desert floor. The ten others didn't seem too happy about their best man getting beaten(?) by a Havender, let alone a little girl. She flipped back and made a gesture with her hand. The men charged, and just as they were charging a vehicle jumped off the steep as hell hill. A man could clearly be seen driving it, He had a beach striped had with brownish-torn up robes, carrying a Vulcan Fury, a type of machine(?) gun that lets you do some heavy damage to your enemies.

Someone flipped out of the side and started fighting with all of her might. A woman, around her mid twenties, with long orchid colored hair and stunning cat-like eyes. She wore greaves, bracers, a chest-plate, and had a tanned scarf around her neck. A torn-dirty black top with the symbol of a up-side down moon was on it... The Shihoin Clan symbol! Then that means that....

"Yourichi? Is that you?" asked Soi. The woman in question turned around and smiled. Yourichi was shocked though, seeing her first true love out in this God-for-saken' Hell. Especially since the two sides were making arrangements for war against Haven.

"Raaahhhh! Spartan! What are you doing?! Warrin' against Raazul-Kan's brothers for the likes of tha' Havender?!" A voice demanded, seeking justice for his fallen brethren. A huge, seven foot tall giant stepped forward. He was the _ugliest _Marauder that probably _**ever **_existed. He had scars all over his face, which was horribly bashed up to hell and back. His right eye was missing, didn't even cover the damned thing up. It was infected and had _something _wiggling inside it. He wore no shirt and had barley anything covering his legs and groin. He wore strapped up boots with spikes on them. He held a weapon in his left hand, a axe. In his right was nothing except what was most likely the gruesome remains of a poor Yak-cow.

"Havender? Please, she's not a Havender Raazul-Kan." The goddess replied defiantly. Her eyes gleaming at the rest of the mercenaries to try to come anywhere near her Soi Fon.

"Grah! Then wha' is she, Spartan? One of yours?" Raazul-Kan smirked as he added, "Or is she one of them girl's tha' was reported missin'? If so, you can leave her 'ere for a _good, _long, while. We'll take _real good _care of her, right men?" The rest of the Marauder's hooted and jeered at the suggestion.

Yourichi had that damn-able, cat-like grin to her. As though she knew all the God's secrets and wasn't willing to share. "She's not a Havender. She's my bride, and I suggest that you keep your _little _daggers in your pants where they belong."

Silence...

Soi was pretty shocked at the revelation. '_Me and her? Marry?!?!?!!! But a Spartan only asks that if...' _

_'What are you thinking Yourichi?' _Thought Kiskuke. He was still in the Sandshark, ready to ride if it got too serious.

"BAH! _Braka-zen-mal! _(BULL-SHIT!!!)" The _thing _charged at Yourichi, raising his axe down on her. She dodged, but retaliated quickly, sending a barrage of kicks in her wake. He doubled back as ten landed on his stomach, then he threw his axe at her. Yourichi seemed to doge with in-human speed, her eyes changing from that mysterious golden to pitch black.

She seemed to in pain, she doubled over, screaming as black energy came from her. Her orchid colored hair became black, tan skin becoming a grayish white. Her nails became claw-like, with the same energy that's causing her pain coming out of them. Her canines enlarged, protruding from her lips. She snarled as she looked at the Marauder. She became Twilight.

She leaped at him, slashing like the animal that she became. Raazul-Kan looked deathly pale. "RETREAT!!!" He and his men scurried back to their holes. Yoruichi turned back to normal, collapsing. She shouldn't have let Twilight out so easily, but with Soi in danger...

"Yoruichi..." Soi didn't know what happened. One second Yourichi was normal then the next... Soi shook her head. She stood up, a determined look on her features.

"Yourichi Shihoin, by order of Commander Soske Aizen, your here-by under arrest and sentenced to death."

**A/N:** **Heya's! The names Otomsk. I'm a new writer here at . This is one of those, unplanned, no way that's happening, kinda stories... Poor, poor Your-chan... Read and Review, yes? No? Mabye so? **


	2. Deal with the Devil, pt1

**Chapter 2**

**Hey, I'm back! **

**OK in the first chapter, what I meant to put was a multi-chapter story, not a one shot! (Don't ya just hate when that happens? Anyway, Wish me luck cause around next week, or when-ever my heart tell's me to, I'm gonna ask my crush out! (Does a little dance) Whoo-HA!!!!**

**Also, I never thought that I would get five freaking reviews in ONE day! ...Wow... and I'm sorta new to this site! Anyway I read some of the comments and here's what I got to say to some of you guys:**

**: The brackets are there in case I spelled something incorrectly. I use Word-Pad so... Anyway! Your stories are clearly well written, I greatly encourage you to continue your work! Please up-date as soon as you can. **

**Nekomi-Kaze: OK, I'm a winner, what my prize? Just kidding, but I'd like to comment on some of your work. Entrapment was pure genius! I hope that you make a sequel to such a master-peace! **

**i like cheese and crackers : Thank you, Thank you(bows, bows) Honestly I was shooting for the Jak and Daxter games. When-ever I visited this site, I would always find something that's the same thing! Some artist like Neko-Neko chan (Sorry if I offend you by the way!) And the legendary Bebop- Samurai(An INCREDIBLE writer by the way!) Would spice things up, which is great for the site (Who the heck would want to read the same thing over and over again, I ask you?). As for Yourichi.... You'll find out soon...**

**roflroflrofl: Thanks!**

**Rai-Kata Reese: Takashin! (Thanks in German!) I'll try, but schools being a bitch!**

**++____________________+_____________________+____________________________++**

**The Wastelands**

"Yoruichi! Incoming transmission from Sparta! Yamamoto said that Ichigo is on his way!" Kiskuke was frantic. If Ichigo was coming then that meant that Hichigo, his twin, was on his way as well. And with Hichigo, there were no prisoners; just a pile of corpses. If there are any...

Soi was looking at her secret love. Could she do it? Could she kill the one person that meant so much to her, the person who saved her from the darkness that gnawed in her heart? Soi shook her head. _'Emotions are meaningless, they get comrades killed.' _

**But can you explain why Aizen sent out novices to accompany you to the Wastelands?**

'_Oh, great... Now I'm losing my mind... Why didn't I take that extra gun?'_

**Because you were hoping... Deep down, your were desperately hoping that you would see her... Even If it was the last time that you would see her, you wanted to tell her... about your feelings... **

'_I-I... No!'_

As Soi Fon was fighting, and losing a inner battle, Yourichi was fighting a battle of her own...

**-Yoruichi's Soul-**

**The Graveyard of Sin**

_There was a huge desolate place, where various gravestones lay; there was Yourichi. She stood by a old, barren, cherry-blossom tree that had no leaves. She was waiting for her other half; Twilight. _

"_Twilight! Where are you hiding?! Come out!" Yelled an angered Yoruichi, who was tapping her foot impatiently. _

_A strange sound was heard, almost the sound of ripping flesh. Coming out of the Tree was another Yoruichi. She looked different though... Instead she had midnight-black hair, grayish-white skin, claws and protruding fangs. She looked like a demon, but at the same time Human... it was Twilight!_

"_**What the hell do you want, Yoruichi? I took care of your problem, now leave me the fuck alone."**_

"_No, Twilight. We had an agreement remember? Three years ago ring any bells?"_

_The Dark being huffed, '__**Can't say I remember. Now, can I get some of the little peace that I can have?'**_

_'Twilight, the deal was that Soi wouldn't see if-'_

_The Anti-Yourichi held a 'Shut the fuck up' hand to her face. **'I Know the deal, I made it, remember? Anyway, you were calling me to help out your little mate against the big, fugly, asshole.'**_

_Before Yoruichi could respond, she felt something call her to the Real World. Twilight snickered at the timing. As she turned to leave Yourichi, she told her in a chilling tone, **'I really hope that you remember our deal, Yourichi Shinshun Shihoin. Otherwise, you might be living a short life in the Real World...' **_

**The Real World-Wastelands/Sparta**

Yourichi felt like complete and total shit. As she tried to get up, she felt nausiated and turned to her side to throw up into a can. She lay back down on the bed, groaning as she did so. The metal doors opened, revaling the Retsu Unohana; Sparta's top healer.

"Well, looks like you're up pretty early, How are you feeling?" asked Unohana in her soft, sweet voice. She put down the tray that she was holding, inside the containers were Green Eco and another kind, Light.

"Like hell... What happened while I was-"

The doors busted open, revaling Soi Fon and Kiskuke Urahara. Soi had a grim, downcast look to her while Kiskuke was all hyped up.

"Hey, Yoru-Chan! Wh- *OoF!!*" Kiskuke was intrupted by Soi's fist colliding with the back-side of his head. She and Yoruichi locked eyes; trying to see what the other was up to. Unohana ushered Kiskuke out; they didn't want to be in there for the fight that was to come.

**A/N: I'm evil, I know. Sorry about the cliffy(And the story, I'm trying though!) School is being the Queen of Bitches and I'm trying to keep up my grades. On top of that, I'm trying to deal with my feelings towards this one girl who I'm TOTALLY in love with. She's straight, and I'm bi, kinda sucks for me, right? Anyway, the next chapter WILL be way more better than this one. And a helluva lot longer....**

**~Camille  
a.k.a  
Otomsk**


	3. Meet the Spartians!

Chapter 3

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBAAAACCCKKK!!!!!!!!!**

**Hey guys! I'm back! And Badasser than ever! Ok, I haven't updated in a while, sorta in a funk.... But I'm alright now, and whoa! (Looks at reviews) Damn! Where the hell did THAT stuff came from?! (Looking, looking...) ... Takashin Alucard!** **I was sorta hurt, but thanks to my parents, I'm ok. I think on a more personal note that it was Fate's way of saying that I wasn't ready for love yet. I dove headfirst, which is a REALLY bad habit of mine b.t.w. , and I ended up emotionally hurt because of that. Not only that I screwed up a relationship of six years over something like that, because I couldn't keep my emotions in better check. (Sigh..) ANYWAY! Here's the chappie I owe you guys, and it's a bit longer. ENJOY!**

**Also there's gonna be a song by (Looks at album) JK! JK! It's a song from Disturbed. It's gonna be in the next chapter, guess which one it is. The winner get's to pick the new song from whatever band for Ch. 5 or 6. (Can't remember which one... -.-`) HINT: NEW ALBUM!!!! End of Hint.**

* * *

**The Wastelands / Sparta's Hospital Ward  
****OUTSIDE**

Kiskuke had his ear pressed up against the wooden door, trying to listen in on the conversation between his best-friend and their former friend. Hey, he didn't trust Soi that much anymore. What with leaving her behind an all. He felt tapping on his shoulder and turned around...

--

**The Wastelands / Sparta's Hospital Ward  
INSIDE**

"Why did you leave me behind, Yoruichi? You could have left something, a note or anything! ...Why did you leave me... " Soi looked apon her beaten and worn out crush with mixtures of greif and anguish in her eyes. The thoughts of why she left were heartbreaking and depressing; what if she loved Urahara? What if she thought that Soi was too pathetic, What if...

"Soi... I..." Yourichi couldn't bring herself to say the reason... The reason for leaving her precious little-bee... She cluched the bedsheets in pure agony, crying out in the process. Her memories were surficing up from the door that was ment to close them off forever...

Her as a little girl, being lost in the big city of Haven, crying and looking for her mom and dad...

Her being constantly beaten by both the Gaurds and towns people alike...

Her getting rocks thrown at her by the kids...

Her being thrown in a dark place...

"Yoruichi! YORUICHI!!! Unohana! Yourichi passed out!!!" Soi was getting worried, Yoruichi couldn't hear her anymore...

--

**???**

_Yoruichi came to at a strange place. It was a barren war-zone, buildings crumbling, charred remains, and sounds of a war still raging on and on... A figure then ran past her. It was a little girl wearing a to big of a tee-shirt, short pants that looked un-comfortable, and no shoes. She wore a strange pendant around her neck as well. It looked like a yin/yang symbol almost... The Seal of the house of Mar!!! _

_Yoruichi crouhed down to the little girls eye level, brushing aside her dark-orchid locks. 'What's your name? How did you wind up here?"_

_The girl looked up and the Goddess gasped. Her eyes were exactly like Yourichi's, but that mean's that... Yoruichi found the place was slowly being covered in a darkness. She relized that she was disappearing; she reached out but couldn't grasp at anything...._

"YORUICHI!!! Daxter, help me wake her up!!" Yelled a young-man. He had blonde/green hair and striking blue eyes, he wore almost the same outfit as Yoruichi. Can you guess who it is?

Daxter, an Ottsel (A mix between an Seal and an Otter) hopped on Yourichi's bed and shook her, or tried to. "Hey! Kitty, kitty! We got some yarn!" Yoruichi didn't wake up. "We have some booze and a DJ, now get up!" Still nothing... "Damnit! Wake up or I'm gonna tell that bucket head Kiskuke to get the spray bottle!!"

...

"Kiskuke, can ya get it?"

--

Soi woke up to the sound of something getting beaten and seemingly killed. She rushed into Yorucihi's room and found her wet and beating up a... rat-looking thing.

"Yourichi... What are you doing?" asked a pretty confused Soi. She didn't get why exactly her former mentor was beating up a rat... or why she was wet for that matter...

"SHE'S TRYING TO SEAL MY SOUL!!! HELP ME!!!!!" yelled Daxter. He was just trying to help... Next time, no fucking way is he gonna help this crazy-ass psyhco bitch!!!!!

Soi blinked once... Then twice... "What the hell?!!"

"Hey, look can everybody calm down? Yoruichi, can ya... ya know let go? Dax can't really..." Daxter was dropped and then the young man asked, "You mind telling me who you are? Yourichi mentioned someone from Haven, but..."

Soi snapped out of the daze that she was in. "Um... Right. I'm Soi Fon, Former Captain of Haven city. You?"

"My name is Jak Mar, King of Sparta. I think that an expinlation is needed, yes?"

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back in Black baby! Bada-Boom! Anyway sorry for the lack of update, I had some emotional shit goin' on and I really don't think that my realtionship with my friend is ever gonna be the same again. Life is kinda a bitch that way... ANY-WHO! I'm working on ch. 4 and it might be on here Sat. or Sun. BTW, Merry Almost Christmas and have a happy new year every body!!!**

**~Camille**

**a.K.A.**

**Otomsk~**


	4. The Dark Beings

Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry, I know that I said that this would be posted on Sat. Or Sun. But hey, I'm only human, ne? Any-Who, about the song for this chapter... Eh-He ^___^' I meant to put a song by 3 DOORS DOWN.... Sorry.... Anyway, Merry Christmas and a Happy New year! Bring out the Booze an' let's P-A-R-T-Y!!!!**

**Dis: I dont own three doors down, their songs, lyrics, ect. I Don't own BLEACH, or the Jak Sagas!!!!!!!!!**

**Claimer: I own Twilight,** ** Ragnarök, Odin, The council peoples, and all the other Dark Beings! Tank U! No TAKIE! ASK peoples!**

* * *

**The Wastelands / Sparta's Great Hall**

_**What happens to a man when he spills his heart over a page and he watches words float away then.  
His feelings lie over a page alone.  
there waiting for someone who cares to read them.  
to open there eyes to see them.  
to see if they can make it his thoughts there own.**_

Jak took Soi to the Main Chambers, a huge rock-solid structure with a freaking water feature... Hey u ever played JAK 3? The damn building had a water feature, a pit of doom-an-death, an let's not forget a LOVELY view of NOTHING!!!

"Ok, so Jak, can you tell me what's wrong with her? And what was that _thing _that Yourichi transformed into?" Soi wanted to know what was happening with her goddess.

**_To find out that maybe life is not perfect  
Maybe its not worth the hate it gives away_**

She may have some resentment towards her for leaving her behind, but that didn't mean that she still didn't love Yoruichi.

Jak sighed and walked over to one of the windows, looking out into the desert. "I can only answer one of your questions Captain. About that so called _Thing_... It's a Dark Being. Dark Beings are only made when a person comes into contact with a dangerous substance... Care to guess what it is?"

**_You can see that this broken soul is bleeding.  
So you conceive your feelings inside your self and wonder through my heart  
letting you see through me now it will consumes me.  
forget your pain,and watch me fall apart._**

He gave her a hard, ice-cold glare that could have the devil himself running. Jak didn't like to talk about Yoruichi behind her back. He loved her, sure but as a sister and nothing more or less. She helped him save his wife, Kira, and his daughter, Serenity. He owed her so much...

"Take a seat, cause you aren't going anywhere for about an hour or two..."

**_What happens to a soul when he straps inside his emotions.  
And all of these words hes spoken that bind him to the life he left behind.  
and every new step he takes he knows he might not make it to all of these dreams he has yet to find._**

**

* * *

****Haven City / The Council Hall**

"This is OUTRAGEOUS!"

"UNBELIEVEABLE!!!"

"THIS HAS GONE ON TOO FAR, COM. AIZEN!!!! THOSE REBELS IN THE WASTELANDS HAVE NOT ONLY DESTROYED OUR STATIONS THERE, BUT ALSO KILLED OUR BEST CAPTAIN!!!!!!!!!!"

Aizen sat coolly, taking in all the information that was being shouted at him. He already knew all this, but he wanted to relish in victory over Yoruichi Shinshun Shihoin. Her beloved little bee was dead, so that would undoubtedly lower her confidence, making her weak and subtle to his mind games. Not that she already was.

Aizen cleared his throat, loudly and the whole room was deathly silenced.

"Gentlemen, and my lady, I have already came up with a fool-proof plan that will surely eliminate the threat to our glorious Haven City."

There were murmur's of doubt, disbelief, and skepticism. How could they know that he wasn't playing them for fool? After all, project: 666D.A. had failed...

"I've sent out 666 D.A. to the rebels, unknowingly infiltrating their ranks. It will then complete it's primary objective and send a signal to us."

More mumuring, then Chairman Vigour shouted out to Aizen, "What is the objective; and also why send out a _defect?_"

The man who was in guise as a saviour replied, "Oh, no. 666 D.A. is no defect what-so-ever... and the mission is simple... Kill the Royal family of Sparta."

**

* * *

****Wastelands / The Main Chambers**

**_that maybe life is not perfect  
Or Maybe its not worth what he gives away._**

"A Dark Being is something that is made only when a human comes into contact with Dark Eco. The process of being transformed into one is more painful than being transformed into a Hollow or whatever the hell you call them. You already saw _first hand _how painful it was, no?"

Soi Fon visibly shivered, Yoruichi's screams were still resonating within her ear-drums... It was chilling to say the least.

Jak continued, "Well, turns out that Yoruichi was turned at a young age, maybe three or five at the least. Honestly, if someone were to become a Dark Being at such an early age; then that person could die because the amount of pain that the Dark Eco causes. There aren't that many Dark Eco wells or pits anymore so contamination to anyone is minimum."

Jak walked over to his throne and laid back in it. "Yoruichi's Dark Side has a name, and it's best that you know not only her name, but the information that I'm giving to you. If you were to tell ANY one outside this room; then you would be thrown out into the desert. Understood?"

**_You can see that this broken soul is bleeding.  
So you conceive your feelings inside your self and wonder through my heart.  
letting you see through me now it will consumes me.  
forget your pain,and watch me fall apart.  
As i fall apart_**

Soi gulped loudly, but agreed. If Yoruichi was in trouble or hurt in anyway, she wanted to know about it so she can be there for her.

"Her name is Twilight, and she is the most powerful Dark Being that **ever **existed; second only to Odin. Her brother is the third most powerful; and his name is Ragnarök-"

"Wait, how do you know all of this? _Kiskuke _doesn't even know this much; and you just happen to know all about Yoruichi?"

Jak looked at her, a grim and ashamed look in his cerluan eyes, "I know all of this, because Ragnarök is my Dark Being."

**_You can see that this broken soul is bleeding.  
So you conceive your feelings inside your self and wonder through my heart.  
letting you see through me now it will consumes me.  
forget your pain,and watch me fall apart.  
As i fall apart!!!!!_**

**A/N: OK... Damn, i ment to post this on saturday... all well, so how did ya like it? Good, Bad? Needs more work? Review, please! They make me happy! And no, i really don't bribe you to give me them. I like some feedback though. Anyway, the little contest from the last chappie is still up, guess the name of the song and I'll put your song choice on the next one! Provided that it's not really girly or pop or none of that. Kinda try to go with the flow that I'm trying to keep, k? Later peeps! I'll update on the twenty-seventh! CHEERS! :D**

**~Camille **

** a.k.a.**

** Otomsk~**


	5. Sorry again

** Sorry guys... The chapters going to be really late. Why? It's about my dad, and honestly I'm pissed off about it. See, he's been working at a Landscaping company for almost a year now and his suppoused 'friends' said that they had to go to South Carloina for some work or what ever. What they did instead was they took him to the woods, ganged up on him, and beat the everliving shit out of him. My dad has NEVER hurt a soul in his life, unless he was 1. drunk or 2. protecting my family. And those jackasses accused him of beating up a guy... Thank god that my mother dorve for four hours, leaving both me and my fourteen year old sister behind, and stopped the fight. There was a cop there too, and guess who he accused? My father, who was bloodied, beaten, and looked as though he had seen Hell instead of those fuckin' pricks. I'm so pissed off that it's not even funny! It took them over EIGHT hours because the damn truck stopped, so they had to walk the rest of the way... (Sigh...) Anyway, I just wanted to also thank you guys who sent me kind reviews because of my earlier problem. Also want to thank YoruSoi, I will work on my writing skills but if you read some of my A/N's then you'll know why those two chapters were so poorly written... later... **

**~Camille**

**a.K.A.**

**Otomsk~**


	6. I'M BACK!

**Hey guys! I'm back in black! (Plays the song by Ac/Dc) The next chapter will be coming up, but i wont say when. (I'm evil, i know!) Anyway, i wanted to say takashin to a couple of my peeps! You guys really helped out! TAKASHIN!!!!**

**Nekomi Kaze: Thank you soooo much Neko-Neko chan! (Hugs you) huh? You're in collage?! Hell, for a sec i thought that you where in highschool... all well. Anywho, those mother fuckers are gonna get whats coming to them, don't worry. Theres one thing that i gotta tell you: Dont Fuck With Itialians. We hold LONG ass grudges, hell even if we die we won't forgive the person. So don't worry, the dumbasses will get whats coming to them.**

**xan14: Mew! I know I already told you this, but i'm gonna tell you again just for the hell of it. Thanks for that chappie! XD Also, I kinda told you this, but i'll tell you again. Any problems, let me help? I kinda have this thing if someone helps me out, espacially if their my friends, i help them in return. K?**

**alucard-the fire slayer: I'm SO sorry that your gf broke up with you. (Hug you) Thank you for your support about not only my dad, but my own personal problems. Honestly, I gotta say that if that chick that broke up with you, she's kinda dumb for that. Honestly, you seem like a very sweet person. **

**Omake:**

**ME: I'm still not gonna tell you guys about when I'll update!  
Yorucihi: Aw, come on! Serously, I need to get outta bed! I wanna go and kick Aizen's ass already!  
Me: Not yet!  
Yoruichi: (Hits me over the head with frying pan)  
Me: Gonna...update.... monday.... ugh...(Falls over on floor)**


	7. The Story of a Dark King Boring!

Chapter 5

**WHOO-HA!!!! LOOK WHO BACK!!!! I'm sorry for not really updating. Writers block is such a BITCH! Anyways, I'm back with updates and giving a couple of shout outs to my friends here. *takes out a big ass micro-phone with a loud speaker* WHATS UP?! I'm kinda in a good mood this week, even though the last time I updated, I was pissed and depressed. *Sigh*Anyways! Last time I added a song to the mix and no one guessed it! This ones by Disturbed. Guess the song, get it right I'll add it to the story if it fits. It fit's Yoruichi's situation in the story don't 'cha think? Ne? Here's the chapter and enjoi! ^.^~Mew!~ **

**!! Note !! :**

**There are some names in Latin. I don't really know the language that well, so if anyone can help me out or make some more suggestions, let me know k?**

**Let's get this party started!!! XD **

**(I know, I'm a crazy bitch, but I'm a crazy bitch that can write awesome stories!)**

* * *

**The Wastelands / Sparta's Hospital Ward**

**INSIDE**

_Marked for demolition, I'm  
Just a time bomb ticking inside  
No hope for the hopeless,  
I can see the pieces are laid out in front of me  
_

While Jak was talking to Soi Fon, Yoruichi was busy sweating it out. There were fifty-million thoughts going through her head, 'What if she sees me as a monster?' 'What if she looks at me in hate or pure disgust?' There were too many 'What if's' to deal with. Twilight was getting slightly pissed at the thoughts running through the poor woman's head. Hey, even a Dark Being needs some peace and quite once and a while. Also, despite what she says to Yoruichi, she needed her help to find someone. So slowly, and using little power, she then pulled Yoruichi into unconscious...

_No point even asking why  
Couldn't help even if you try  
Step inside and you might just be the next contestant  
To feel the Brutality!_

**The Wasteland / The Main Chambers**

_Devastation, Obliteration  
Are all in a part of Eccasorbation  
There's no explaining my situation,  
Now why does this shit keep happening to me?_

Soi Fon was completely and utterly shocked. Hey, you would be too if you just found out that your lover was a being of darkness and that she looked like a complete and total demon when she was in such a state?

"Hang on, you said that both Yoruichi's and your Dark Beings were connected as siblings right? Well, doesn't that mean that you both are brother and sister as well?" asked the Havender, slightly afraid and even more confused than before.

_I've held on too long just to let it go now,  
Will my inner strength get me through it some how  
Defying the curse that has taken hold  
Never surrender,  
I'll never be overcome!_

The king gave and audible sigh and looked at the girl. "Well, I may as well tell you of the legend that our people believe in. Get comfortable, this could take a while longer..."

_**Long before this world began, there were beings that were able to bend and twist Eco to their will. They were both powerful for their weapons could wipe out even the strongest nation, intellegent because their technology was eons ahead of even your tech. They were called the Precursors; who granted this world with life and power. Yet, not all time was of peace. A group of Precursors discovered a new type of Eco underneath the mountains, a dark, twisted form of the Light Eco that they revere. **_

"So these so called Precursors made the universe? That's somethin' out of a bad movie..." Soi Fon muttered, Jak sent a glare her way, a 'Shut the fuck up please' one.

_Too dark for forgiveness, I  
Can't seem to do anything right  
When I try to rebuild I see my humble shelter  
Just fall to the ground again  
_

He cleared his throat in a exaggerated way and continued,

**_They named it Dark Eco. The Precursors then sealed it, forbidding all to never open the vats containing the vile liquid. However, a group of Precursors, called Les Decretum Della Tres Tria Fortuna Della Fatum_ (Latin Translation -- The Order of Three Fates of Destiny or Doom, long ass name I know correct me if I'm wrong.) _along with their leader Peregrinus, unsealed the vault. They went underground, knowing well that if they faced their fellow brothers, they would be slain. When they studied, they immediately became cursed. Their bodies contorted and twisted into that of beast and man, making them into being of chaos and havoc. The human names went as so to the five:_**

"Dark Eco? Why did they seal it? Did they just 'happen' to know it was bad?" asked Soi in a dull tone. She wanted to get to the bottom of this, not hear another story!

_Object to the evil, I  
No point to let anyone try  
Take heed my friend lest you be torn asunder  
Like all that's become of me  
_

Jak looked at her, again. "If you're gonna interrupt every five seconds, I'm not gonna tell you. K?"

Soi nodded, muttering 'I'm gonna wind up a murderer at the end of this..."

_Descimation, Decintagration  
All being apart of imagination,  
There's no explaining my situation  
Now why does this shit keep happening to me?_

**_Acerbus the Knowing, who created the great tree Yggdrasil and gave knowledge to man, became a dark, cruel monster. Horn protruded from his head, fangs growing to his beard. Eyes blacker than black. Claws that could slit a mans throat in a second or less; great power emanating from them. He became Fatum of the Blackened Spirit._**

**_Aequitas the Strong, who was the founder of justice, truth, and self-sacrifice, became a loathsome demon. Turned wolf, larger than any of the Precursors or star. Swallowing up the land in a never-ending darkness, becoming Fenris the Hell Mouth._**

_I've held on too long just to let it go now,  
Will my inner strength get me through it some how  
Defying the curse that has taken hold  
Never surrender,  
I'll never be overcome!_

**_Aequus of the Peace, aiding Aequitas the Strong for justice and keeping him in check, became something of an ogre. Eyes all around his head, large fangs, a monstrous build with the remains of a great tree in his gruesome hand. He was named Albtraum the Devourer._**

**_Iuratus the Light, allowing light and truth to reign upon the people, became a darkened sinister version of what he once was. Face contorted and almost mauled, eyes that are slitted and dripping blood from the tear ducts; a twisted smile upon his face. From then on he was named, Periurium the Oath-Breaker._**

**_And last, but not least, there was Peregrinus the Creator. He was the one who created all Wastelanders. He made us in his image, so that when the time of the Awakening some, then we could fight along side him. But, he too became like the others. Contorted into a being unrecognizable by any man, eyes like a devil, fangs protruding from snarled lips. Horns, curved around his head, like that of a rams. He was called 'The Devils black Servent' or Odin._**

"Aaaaaaaaannnnddd, I'm bored." Soi finished in a tired tone. Will this man shut up already?!

"WILL YOU QUIT IT! SHAT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL SHOVE YOU DOWN A PIPE!!!!!" roared fucking midget didn't know when to shut the fuck up!

**_They terrorized almost all of humanity, burning, killing, it was a massacre. But, they pushed it too far, Odin took a young girl, barely sixteen and forced himself on her. Her name was Fayte Mar, and she was the daughter of the Spartan king, my ancestor, Telemachaus Mar. After months, she bore two children; without her fathers knowing. A boy and girl, who she casted out into the streets. The two were found by one of the demons though, and named after two powerful fallen angels. They named the boy Sorath, after a fallen angel who's number was 666; and the girl Belial, meaning 'without worth, the worthless one.' After that, they both grew up swiftly, beginning to take lives, even in the form of children. _**

**_The Precursors, wanting to end it, sealed the siblings into a Dark Eco valt, deep within the inner layers of what was once known as-'_**

"That's it, I'm gonna see Yoruichi. At least she can explain it instead of making a bad movie outta it." Soi got up anf waltzed outta there.

Jak had rivers under his eyes. 'There goes the story...'

_I've held on too long just to let it go now,  
Will my inner strength get me through it some how  
Defying the curse that has taken hold  
Never surrender,  
I'll never be overcome!_

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnndddddddddddd, CUT! Take five people! Great job Soi! Jak! Not Daxter! So, this is what happens when I have a suck-ass case of writers block. I don't update, and the song doesn't fit. Damn. Anyway, gots some news! I gotta boyfriend, yeah, after a couple of months of heart break a pal of mine named Drew asked me out. I told him yes, don't worry he's not a rebound or anything like that. It's just that... My heart still feels like it's torn up inside, and he was one of the few people actually there when my heart was ripped outta my chest. So, yeah, he's healing my shattered heart somewhat... ANYWHO! What did ya think?! Good, crappy, rushed? Click that button, yes that one, on the bottom that says 'Review'. Ya know that ya want to! **

**~Camille a.k.a. Otomsk~**

**P.S. **

**My younger sister(She's 14) Mallory a.k.a MayChuHatake(I know, weird name. Then again Otomsk is weird so... yeah.) has an account on ... all of us are SO screwed! Review her stories and get the hell outta there as fast as you can! XD**


	8. Guys

Sorry...

I swore up and down, Heaven to Hell, that there would be little to no inttruptions to The Outcast. No, I'm not putting this on haitaus, no this is not one of those abandoned stories. I never and will NEVER carelessly abandon any of my work. Once I start it, I finish it. This will be the last note that I'll ever send to you guys. I know you like my story, which is great by thw way, and I thank you for your support. I need to leave for a month to go to another families home. You all hear about families puting their kids out in hospitials or orphenages right? My parents have no choice but to leave me and my sister to another persons home. No, they are not recklessly abandoning us, my parents would fight God to get us back. They are not heartless or crule, they're the most wounderful people on this planet. They just need to get some steady ground and they don't want to see me or my sister out they're, sleeping in the truck. The family that's going to be taking care of us is a good family from what I heard from my sister, I don't know. I never met them, only their daughter. I wrote a small bit, so while I'm over there I'll finish that and another chapter. Hopefully when all of this blows over, I'll post it up when I can. Later guys.

~Camille a.k.a. Otomsk~

P.S. Crimson-sama, Thank you for the e-mail you sent me on here. I give out good reviews to stories I truly like and yours is a work of art. Rebecca, Zen-chan, I'll try to talk to you when ever I can. Also I'm not mad at you, never can be. I hope that you're ok and that shcool won't be hard on you.


End file.
